FIG. 1 shows schematically a conventional circuit, where FGT indicates a frequency generating signal dependent on the rotation of a reel for taking up, and FGS indicates a frequency generating signal dependent on the rotation of a supply reel.
A multiplexor 6 outputs the FGT signal if the forward "HIGH" signal is selected from a microcomputer and outputs the FGS signal if the reverse "LOW" signal is selected therefrom. Also the signals selected in the multiplexor are applied through a phase locked loop (PLL) 7 to a reel motor, so that the reel motor via a motor driver 8 is driven by said signal.
However, in the conventional reel motor drive circuit as the above-mentioned, if the frequency generating signal is not generated upon the initial search mode, a d.c. voltage is directly applied from the multiplexor to rise the voltage in the phase locked loop up to the maximum voltage, so that said maximum voltage is applied to the motor driver 8 to thereby drive abruptly the reel motor. Therefore, there has been a problem in which excessive tension is applied to the tape.